


Bojack V. Jessica

by Chesirecat53



Category: BoJack Horseman, Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesirecat53/pseuds/Chesirecat53
Summary: Jessica Jones challenges Bojack to a Drink-Off
Kudos: 1





	Bojack V. Jessica

Bojack V. Jessica

Jessica Jones somehow ended up in Bojack's world after some temporal distortion that she and Trish were involved in. She was puzzled by this as she was vaguely aware of this show. She and Trish had never watched it but were surprised she ended up in a cartoon.

Jessica told Trish "I need a drink" to handle the stress. Trish told her "that is a terrible idea and I've seen you get drunk before." After a long argument she reluctantly agreed and walked to the nearest bar.

This bar happened to be one that Bojack and Mr. Peanutbutter frequented this bar a lot. As Jessica and Trish walked in, they had gotten other "live action" people like Spike, Tyron, and Kara Thrace to visit in the past. Both Bojack and Mr Peanutbutter were present, talking about a show Mr. Peanutbutter had produced. Bojack was explaining Mr. Peanutbutter's idea was little more than "Stranger Things in the 90's" and overly derivative despite coming up with a fancy name for it.

Jessica dared Bojack to drink off after insulting him. This went poorly and Bojack told Mr Peanut Butter "I can easily outdrink Krysten Ritter as not only I am a man, but I am a cartoon horse." "I also know that Trish isn't an American as her actor was born in Australia". Jessica then dared Bojack to drink off after both got mocked by their friend. Bojack accepts the offer and says "the first one who doesn't pass out wins"

Round 1 started with them taking their first drink and Jessica went first. She told Bojack that he had done a truly evil thing involving Sarah-Lynn and was a bad actor. Bojack then said that she wasn't an ethical detective and that she drank too much despite him being an alcoholic himself.

While watching the drinking game Mr. Peanutbutter came up with another terrible idea by saying "What if there was a movie about a popstar, like Trish, but she was the executive producer of it." A random rhino corrected him by saying "Mariah Carey did that in the early aughts at the peak of her fame, and it was widely considered terrible." Trish herself said "Mr Peanutbutter, you couldn't draw a line drawing of a cat right if you tried.

''Round 2" was largely the same and the various rounds kept coming with the speech coming from both Jessica and Bojack's mouths unintelligible. Mr. Peanutbutter came up with other terrible ideas beyond shows and movies, including wishing there was a "gay twin band from Canada" or a "not really religious band from Scotland". After nearly a dozen rounds, Bojack had passed out. Jessica Jones said "I won Mr. Cartoon Horse and I-" by passing out mid-sentence.

After the competition, the same mechanism that had somehow thrown Trish and Jessica reappeared and threw them back into the Marvel version of New York City and were relieved to not be cartoon characters.


End file.
